


也要肉充电

by Chercy03



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chercy03/pseuds/Chercy03
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 4





	也要肉充电

自肃的日子过了有一段时间了。森内贵宽从连年巡演突然抽身地报复性休息逐渐调整成正常作息，诸如写歌的工作任务也开始着手完成。

客厅的灯全开着，深橘黄的暖色灯光照得森内漂过的金发亮闪闪的。盘着腿坐在沙发和茶几的间隔处，脚踝半隐在灰色长毛地毯里，纯白t恤下精瘦的小臂半支在茶几上，右手在纸面上写写画画。桌面不算整齐，歌词和谱子大咧咧的铺满了半张茶几，笔电屏幕还亮着，装着琥珀色酒液的玻璃杯就放在手边的位置。

没灵感真是让人讨厌啊。虽说没在赶着词曲的ddl。但森内对创作的态度一直颇为认真，每一首歌都是绝对灵感加反复打磨的精品。众口难调，但至少他自己必须发自内心地认同“很完美的完成了哦”这样才可以。

森内烦躁的胡撸了两把金发，长长过多的头毛乱成一团。随手抄起手机，大大咧咧地仰倒在沙发靠背上，刷了两下ins又关上，不耐烦地撕着嘴角干裂的皮。却突然想到什么一样，小主唱歪歪嘴角笑了，打开line界面最熟悉的联系人， 发出一条不过两秒钟的语音。内容过于简单了，只有他吉他手的名字，“toru”附带着他撒娇一样黏黏糊糊的尾音。

森内有把握山下亨一定会在看到消息第一时间作出反应，所以关上屏幕准备通过震动接受发回的消息，然后开始闭目养神。不过手心震动的感觉迟迟没有传来，森内更烦躁了，正准备睁眼冲上楼找人无理取闹地理论理论，眼前的光线就被阴影遮住了。森内有点惊奇地睁眼，不敢相信吉他手直接就这样跑来了。大概是趁他沉浸在自己思绪的时候悄声无息地开了门，现在正站在他刚坐着的位置上低头望着他  
“怎么了？”  
男人的低音炮过于好听，森内觉得脸颊发烫。记得之前的inslive也是，只要简单地叫他名字，轻轻摆摆手，吉他手就会带着沉稳可靠的气息陪在他身边。  
森内没回话，向前双手环抱住山下亨的腰，侧着头隔着短袖蹭了蹭他的腹部。什么嘛？森内腹诽，怎么都是宅家好像山下亨还瘦了不少，腹肌的质感都有些隐隐约约的。吉他手给他的小主唱顺了顺毛，又安抚性地摸了摸略长的发尾和后颈的皮肤。森内小恶魔突然动了坏心思，顺着吉他手的侧腰掀起他的t恤，用了点力气在男人腹部咬了一口，满意地听见头顶上传来吃痛的吸气声。

森内微微松开双臂，仰着头笑了，露出两排白牙，狡猾又可爱。山下亨望着他小主唱的双眼，映着光像盛满了星屑。

“喂，在干嘛啊？”

“也要肉充电。”森内又凑上前轻轻啄了一下还带着咬痕的微微发红的皮肤。  
这下连嘴唇也是烫的了。


End file.
